nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Airbender: The Legend of Korra
USA |no_episodes = 26 |runtime = 23 min. |network = Nickelodeon & NickToons |first_aired = April 14 2012 |last_aired = Present |nick_name = Avatar: Legend of Korra |imdb_id = 169536 |tv_com_id = 79847 }} The Legend of Korra is an American animated television series that was expected to air on Nickelodeon in November 2011 but it aired on April 14 2012. The series is a spin-off of Avatar: The Last Airbender, which aired on the same network from 2005 to 2008, and is slated to run for 12 episodes. It will take place in the same fictional universe as the original show: an Asian-influenced world where people have the supernatural ability to manipulate either water, earth, fire, or air, depending on what nation they are from. In this world, there is one person known as the Avatar, who maintains balance between the four nations and is the only person who can bend all four elements. Korra, the hotheaded independent protagonist of the series, is the next reincarnation of the Avatar after Aang from the original series. Set at least 70 years after the defeat of Firelord Ozai in the series finale of the original show, creators Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko plan to follow Korra as she learns Airbending while facing an anti-bender revolution. Series overview Korra is a female Waterbender native to the Southern Water Tribe, as Water succeeds Air in the Avatar Cycle. Korra has already mastered Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending, but has yet to master Airbending. She will learn Airbending from Aang and Katara's Airbending Master son, Tenzin. Unlike the previous series, Avatar: The Legend of Korra is rooted in only one place. This location is called Republic City, a place where people of all nations, benders and non-benders, live together. The city is ridden with crime and is rattled by an anti-bender revolt, which serve as challenges for the characters in the show. Episodes List of Avatar: The Legend of Korra episodes "Coming April 14 2012" Casts List of Avatar: The Legend of Korra characters *Korra (Janet Varney) is the main protagonist of the series and the next Avatar, after Aang. She is a hot-headed 17-year-old from the Southern Water Tribe, described as "ready to take on the world. Before the beginning of the series, she has already mastered Waterbending, Earthbending, and Firebending, and must learn Airbending from Tenzin, who is the youngest son of Aang and Katara. Korra has a polar bear dog named Naga as her animal guide. According to the character bios that Nick has released, polar bear dogs are wild, but Korra managed to tame one. *Mako (David Faustino) is a firebender and one of Korra's friends. He is described as "dark and brooding", having grown up on the streets with his younger brother Bolin, but he participates in pro-bending tournaments in the hopes of winning the big jackpot. He is named after the late Mako Iwamatsu, who provided the voice of Iroh in the original series. *Bolin (P.J. Byrne) is another of Korra's friends, an earthbender, and Mako's younger brother. In contrast to Mako, Bolin is often light-hearted and humorous. He also participates in pro-bending, the most popular sport in Republic City, in the hopes of escaping their life on the streets. Bolin has a pet Fire Ferret named Pabu. Bolin was described as "always having a lady on his arm". *Tenzin (J. K. Simmons) is Korra's airbending master. He is the youngest of Aang and Katara's three children, and the only one who is an airbender. He has three children himself who are all airbenders, with a fourth on the way. He lives on Air Temple Island, a sanctuary Aang built after the century-long war and where Korra stays during her Avatar training. *Chief Lin Bei Fong (Mindy Sterling) is Toph Bei Fong's daughter and head of the Republic City police. The police use metalbending to subdue criminals, taught to them by Toph herself. Unlike other characters, Lin feels Korra is a threat to Republic City and tries her best to contain the Avatar's often destructive fights. *Jinora (Kiernan Shipka) is Tenzin's eldest daughter, an airbender, and an avid reader. *Ikki (Darcy Rose Byrnes) is Tenzin's youngest daughter, second child, and described as "fun, crazy, and a fast talker". Ikki is also an airbender. *Meelo (Logan Wells) is Tenzin's only son and the youngest of his three children. Meelo resembles Aang (his grandfather) and is described as erratic or active, in contrast to his solemn father.needed Like his sisters, Meelo is an airbender. *Pema (Maria Bamford) is Tenzin's wife, a non-bender, and the mother of Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. At the start of the series, she is pregnant with their fourth child, who she hopes will be a non-bender like her. But the children's grandmother, Katara, senses another airbender, to Pema's dismay. *Amon (Steve Blum) is a mysterious masked man who leads "the Equalists", an anti-bending organization which uses chi-blocking skills to subdue their foes. He has been confirmed as the major antagonist of the series. *Naga (Dee Bradley Baker) is Korra's female Polar Bear Dog and animal guide. The polar bear-dog was created during the early stages of the original Avatar: The Last Airbender, but was not included, but the creators wrote in their book that they thought it would pop up somewhere. *Pabu (Dee Bradley Baker) is Bolin's black-footed red panda ferret (Fire Ferret). He is mischievous and assists Bolin in pranks on Mako. *Katara (Eva Marie Saint) is one of the few surviving cast members of the first series, now an elderly woman, and Korra's waterbending master. *Hiroshi Sato (Daniel Dae Kim) is a barrel-chested businessman with a big personality. His family lineage extends back to the first Fire Nation colonists. He initially grew up poor, but developed and mass-produced the "satomobile", the Republic City equivalent of the Model-T. He is also the father of Asami Sato. *Asami Sato (Seychelle Gabriel) is a young non-bender and daughter of Hiroshi Sato. Asami has lived a life of luxury, but despite this, her fancy clothes, and polite manners, she also can be tough. She is an expert driver and isn't afraid to mix it up on the racetrack. Asami has also had the best self-defense training money can buy and is also a big fan of pro-bending and goes to every match. *Lieutenant (Lance Henriksen), second-in-command to Amon. He is an intense, disciplined fighter who augments his amazing skills with two electrified kali sticks. Video Spin Off From Avatar: The Last Airbender Avatar: The Last Airbender (also known as Avatar: The Legend of Aang) is an American animated television series that aired for three seasons on Nickelodeon. The series was created and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, who served as executive producers along with Aaron Ehasz. Avatar is set in an Asian-influenced world of Chinese martial arts and elemental manipulation. The show drew on elements from traditional Asian culture, blending the styles of anime and US domestic cartoons. The series follows the adventures of the main protagonist Aang and his friends, who must save the world by defeating the evil Fire Lord and ending the destructive war with the Fire Nation. The pilot episode first aired on February 21, 2005 and the series concluded with a widely-praised two-hour television movie on July 19, 2008. The show is obtainable from various sources, including on DVD, the iTunes Store, the Zune Marketplace, the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Store, Netflix Instant Play, and on the Nicktoons Network. Avatar: The Last Airbender was popular with both audiences and critics, garnering 5.6 million viewers on its best-rated showing and receiving high ratings in the Nicktoons lineup, even outside its 6–11-year-old demographic. Avatar has been nominated for and won awards from the Annual Annie Awards, the Genesis Awards, the primetime Emmy awards and a Peabody Award among others. The first season's success prompted Nickelodeon to order second and third seasons. In other media, the series has spawned a live-action movie trilogy, the first titled The Last Airbender, directed by M. Night Shyamalan, scaled action figures, a trading card game, three video games based on the first, second, and third seasons, stuffed animals distributed by Paramount Parks, and two LEGO sets. An art book was also released in mid-2010. Furthermore, the president of Nickelodeon announced on July 21, 2010 that a spin-off mini-series called "Avatar: The Legend of Korra" will premiere in 2012 Also a spin off from a movie by the same name here: The Last Airbender Development It was announced at the annual Comic-Con in San Diego on July 22, 2010 that a series based on Avatar: The Last Airbender is currently in development at Nickelodeon and due for release sometime in November 2011. It will involve Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, the creators and producers of the original series. Tentatively titled Avatar: Legend of Korra, it is intended to be a twelve-episode mini series that takes place in the same fictional universe as the original show, except seventy-five years later. The series will focus on Korra, a teenage female protagonist from the Southern Water Tribe and the current reincarnation of the Avatar, who, according to the president of Nickelodeon, will be "hotheaded, independent, and ready to take on the world." She has already mastered the elements of Water, Earth, and Fire, but needs to master Air. The character was partly inspired by Avatar Kyoshi of the original series, whom the creators say was very popular among fans. In order to avoid repetition of Aang's adventures, the creators wanted to root the show in one place, called Republic City. A concept drawing of the city, released with the announcement of the series, shows the city's design as inspired by Shanghai in the 1920s and 1930s, Hong Kong, Manhattan, and Vancouver. In the show, Korra will have to learn Airbending from master Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang and Katara, and contend with an anti-bender revolution taking place in the city. The creators explained that the mini-series will not target a different demographic than Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor cover more mature topics. Furthermore, there will be some "cheesy teen romance" for the main character, Korra. The creators also confirmed that they will personally write all of the episodes, explaining that, as a mini-series, filler episodes will be omitted, allowing for a "really tight" and "cool" story. Joaquim Dos Santos and Ryuki Hung, who worked on the animation and design of the original series, will also be involved in this show, as well as storyboarder Ian Graham. Furthermore, Jeremy Zuckerman, who composed the soundtrack for the original series as part of The Track Team, will also be returning to score Legend of Korra. External links * Avatar: Legend of Korra at Avatar * IMDb Page Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Shows on Nickelodeon Category:NickToons Show Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender